


Все получится (с небольшой помощью друзей)

by fledermaus



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Tony, Pining Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledermaus/pseuds/fledermaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив влюблен в Тони и не знает, как ему быть. Команда приходит на помощь, потому что с них уже хватит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все получится (с небольшой помощью друзей)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Get By (With a Little Help from My Friends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123388) by [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead), [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark). 



В общем, Стив, кажется, слегка влюбился.  
  
В его защиту, не так много на планете нашлось бы людей, способных противостоять обаянию Тони Старка – тот практически излучал харизму и с детства учился действовать на людей так, чтобы они чувствовали себя, как Стив сейчас.  
  
Совсем не помогал тот факт, что Тони считал его другом – одним из своих лучших друзей, по крайней мере, так он говорил Стиву. Тот был намерен сделать все возможное, чтобы ценить эту дружбу и не воспользоваться преимуществом. В конце концов, это было просто увлечение – тихая ненавязчивая штука, живущая в глубине его сознания большую часть последних десяти лет – и Стив никогда не собирался предпринимать ничего, что могло бы разрушить их дружбу.  
  
Но в какой-то момент ему стало любопытно. Что, если долгие взгляды, спарринг по утрам и ночи, проведенные в библиотеке, которые так много значили для Стива, были важны и для Тони? Что, если единственной причиной, по которой Тони не проявлял никаких признаков заинтересованности, было то, что Стив не показывал их тоже?  
  
Потом в особняке объявился Червовый Валет, и последующий за этим взрыв был куда серьезнее, чем кто-то из них мог ожидать. Стиву пришлось посещать похороны, ходить в больницы, столько всего надо было сделать, а времени не хватало – происходила тысяча вещей куда более важных, чем разговор с Тони о... чем бы то ни было.  
  
Затем Мстители распались, и с тех пор Стив почти не видел Старка. И странно, как такая страшная катастрофа, как побег из Рафта, могла привести к чему-то, что казалось настолько... правильным. Жизнь в башне с остальными Мстителями и Тони стала лучшим, что происходило с ним за долгое время.  
  
Буквально на следующий вечер после переезда в Башню Стив застал Тони на кухне, в низко висящих на бедрах домашних брюках, полусонного и жующего бейгл. Ощущение было, как от удара, и слава Богу, что Тони слишком хотел спать, чтобы заметить, каким идиотом выглядел приятель.  
  
Стив был глупо, безнадежно влюблен.  
  
Это представляло собой проблему совсем другого масштаба. Одно дело было скрывать тихое безобидное увлечение, а совсем другое – тайную любовь к одному из ближайших друзей. Стоило быть честным и рассказать об этом Тони.  
  
Вот так Стив и обнаружил себя болтающимся возле двери в спальню Тони и перебирающим имеющиеся варианты.  
  
Конечно, Тони не станет думать о нем хуже.  
  
И будет нечестно этого не сделать.  
  
Он должен был сказать ему. При самом плохом варианте развития событий... Тони воспримет новости негативно, станет больше избегать его, дистанцируется... и эта мысль вызывала неприятное чувство, словно в животе лежала катушка колючей проволоки. Стив встряхнулся. Да нет, Тони так не отреагирует. Стив знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать это.  
  
Он должен сказать ему –   
  
Стив чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, когда с потолка опустился Питер.  
  
– Кэп! – воскликнул Питер. – Что делаешь?  
– О, я просто – ничего. – Нет, ну он же явно не просто так стоял перед спальней Тони. "Ничего" звучало как попытка защититься. – Я... тренировался? Тренировался! Я хотел позвать Тони на спарринг, – определился наконец Стив, стараясь не краснеть.  
  
Питер наклонил голову. Из-за маски сложно было понять, о чем он думал, но на секунду Стив был абсолютно уверен, что Питер ему не поверил и точно знал, что было у Стива на уме и что с тренировкой оно ничего общего не имело, и сейчас он поднимет эту тему, начнет издеваться или, еще хуже, напомнит Стиву о том, что ему стоило бы быть реалистичнее, потому что речь шла о _Тони Старке_ –   
  
Секунда прошла.  
  
– Думаю, он в лаборатории, – весело сказал Питер, ставя одну ногу на стену и прогуливаясь вверх по диагонали, как если бы он просто шел по коридору.  
  
– Спасибо, Питер, – тихо ответил Стив, глядя, как тот не спеша удаляется к лифтам. Стив обдумал идею выследить Тони в лаборатории, но в конце концов просто вернулся к себе в комнату, запер дверь и достал альбом для рисования.   
  
Когда пару часов спустя он забрел на кухню, то обнаружил там Питера, Эм Джей и Джен, склонившихся над столом и негромко что-то обсуждающих. Заметив его, они резко замолчали, и наступила многозначительная тишина. Стив почувствовал, что у него горят кончики ушей. Но с другой стороны, это Питер выглядел как олень, выхваченный из темноты светом фар, а девушки поздоровались с ним, как обычно. Стив решил, что, скорее всего, у него просто разыгралось воображение.  
  
Ему стоило бы догадаться.  
  
  
  
Ремень на щите Стива порвался _три_ раза за аналогичное количество дней.   
  
Тони ворчал, что он недостаточно внимателен, и Стиву стало немного стыдно, что он заставляет Тони попусту тратить время. Но он точно знал, что это была не его вина – он обращался со щитом так же, как и всегда, черт, да он даже не использовал его особенно – но не было нормального объяснения тому, что могло заставить абсолютно новый кожаный ремень так легко рваться из-за обычной тренировки.  
  
Он был слегка обеспокоен, что в следующий раз ремень может порваться в сражении, но не мог заставить себя заботиться всерьез, потому что новые ремни означали лишнюю пару часов, проведенных с Тони в его лаборатории – только они двое, проверяющие, чтобы баланс и вес щита были такими, как надо.  
  
  
  
Эм Джей пригласила всю команду на премьеру своего шоу. Сразу согласился только Стив (если не считать Питера, конечно). Большая часть команды была занята. Тони, после некоторого количества крайне настойчивых убеждений со стороны Эм Джей, обещал подъехать на премьеру сразу после тринадцатичасового перелета из Японии. Стив не знал, зачем ей так понадобилось, чтобы Тони посмотрел шоу, отсутствие остальной команды ее не особенно расстроило. Впрочем, Стиву жаловаться было не на что.  
  
У них были места в пятом ряду, у Стива и Тони рядом, а у Питера через несколько мест. Шоу называлось "Тайный сад", и оно было прекрасно... пока продолжалось.  
  
Тони уснул на половине первого акта. Стиву было немного неловко – грубо было проспать шоу Эм Джей, – но Тони был измотан, поэтому Стив просто придвинулся ближе, позволяя Тони использовать свое плечо в качестве подушки.  
  
Тони не просыпался, пока Носорог не проделал дыру в театре между рядами P и Q. Они легко справились с ним, несмотря на столпотворение, образованное публикой. В газетах на следующий день писали, что "Человек-Паук атакует театр, омрачая премьеру".  
  
Эм Джей даже не расстроилась.  
  
  
  
Движения Джен оставались выразительными даже при росте в два дюйма. Она скрестила руки, качнула бедром и отставила ногу в сторону, перенося вес на другую, несмотря на то, что парила в шести футах над землей.  
  
– У нас с Хэнком заказан столик в Jean Georges, но мы не можем пойти, – сказала Джен. Она чуть слышно пробормотала что-то про муравьев, закатывая глаза так, словно это все объясняло. – Короче, туда реально сложно попасть, поэтому обидно было бы терять бронь и просто отменить все, так что почему бы тебе не сходить?  
  
– Мне? А почему не Питеру с Эм Джей или... кому-нибудь еще? – спросил Стив.  
  
– Они заняты, – быстро сказала Джен, и сразу же, не давая Стиву вставить ни слова, добавила: – Все заняты.  
  
– Но мне не с кем идти, – запротестовал Стив.  
  
– Позови Тони, – предложила Джен.  
  
Стив был практически уверен, что Jean Georges был модным местом с романтической музыкой и ужинами при свечах.  
  
– Я не уверен, что это...  
  
– Почему нет? Он, наверное, уже забыл, как солнце выглядит, и вообще, если не заставлять своих ученых периодически дышать свежим воздухом, они совсем врастут в диван, – мудро сказала она. На ее губах играла легкая улыбка. – Поверь мне, я Лабораторная Вдова со стажем.  
  
Стив постарался не дать реакции на фразу "своих ученых" отразиться на лице. Вместо этого он засунул в карманы большие пальцы, просто чтобы куда-нибудь деть руки, и пожал плечами. Тони действительно много времени проводил в лаборатории. (На самом деле, это звучало даже... мило. Не обязательно же должно быть свидание. Они могли пойти как друзья. Тони бы не стал возражать. Они постоянно вместе ходили обедать).   
  
– Ладно, хорошо, – сказал Стив.  
  
– Отлично! – просияла Джен. – Бронь на твое имя. О, ты можешь надеть тот костюм, что я тебе подгоняла –   
  
– Э, а почему на мое имя? – спросил Стив.  
  
Джен моргнула.   
  
– Ну, потому что... Я позвонила и поменяла? Раньше, когда поняла, что мы с Хэнком не сможем. Аг-га, – сказала она, налегая на "а". Стив подозрительно покосился на нее. – Ладно, удачного вечера! Надень костюм! – быстро добавила она, взлетая чуть выше, чтобы не задеть голову Стива, направляясь в холл.  
  
Ужин... удался. Атмосфера была достаточно дружеской, чтобы Стив не чувствовал себя виноватым из-за других намерений, но и не строго дружеская, которая могла бы заставить его оставить всякую надежду. Тони флиртовал как дышал – и это было истинной правдой – но и эмоции свои он показывал честно, осознавая это или нет, особенно когда речь шла о желаниях.  
  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы сдержать разочарование, когда Тони даже не дошел со Стивом до лифта, а сразу устремился к лаборатории.   
  
Джен издала растроенный звук, когда Стив спустился вниз один, но когда он спросил, что случилось, она только потрепала его по руке и пожелала спокойной ночи.  
  
  
  
Стив обнаружил Мстителей в гостиной. Все они были завернуты в многочисленные одеяла, что делало их практически неотличимыми друг от друга. Он слышал, как кто-то шумит на кухне, и, судя по результатам быстрого подсчета голов, это, скорее всего, была Джен или Клинт.  
  
Тони закопался под немыслимой горой одеял на диване, и взглянул в сторону Стива, когда тот зашел в комнату – не на него, а так, словно он хотел, чтобы Стив посочувствовал, или хотя бы спросил, почему он расстроен.  
  
Стив уже и так догадывался. В гостиной было даже холоднее, чем в остальной части башни, сплошная стена ледяного воздуха. Стив вздрогнул.   
  
– Какого... – он засунул руки подмышки и вздрогнул снова. – Почему так холодно?  
  
Он видел свое дыхание. В помещении.  
  
– Клинт попал стрелой в термостат, – заявил Питер.  
  
– Взрывающейся стрелой, – проворчал Тони, – потому что он ходячая катастрофа.  
  
– Это был несчастный случай! – крикнул Клинт с кухни. Особого раскаяния в его голосе не слышалось, а утверждение растеряло последние остатки правдоподобия, будучи сопровожденным звоном кастрюль, сковородок и чего-то, сильно напоминающего бьющееся стекло. Стив бы забеспокоился, но он был практически уверен, что расслышал на кухне и голос Джен тоже, а ей он доверял.  
  
– Ходячая катастрофа, – повторил Тони. Он подтянул свою груду одеял поближе к подбородку. – Верхние двадцать этажей просто тундра. У меня в ванной утром был иней, Стив.  
  
– Ты не можешь починить? – спросил Стив.  
  
– Ты пропустил часть, где я упомянул взрывающуюся стрелу? – спросил Тони, скользнув взглядом в сторону кухни. – Заказал детали.  
  
В этот момент из кухни появились Клинт и Джен с двумя серебряными подносами, на которых стояли дымящиеся чашки с какао.  
  
– Видишь? Скоро все починят. Никакого ущерба, – сказал Клинт. Он хлопнул поднос на кофейный столик, и часть какао пролилась за край переполненных кружек. – Кроме того, немного морозного воздуха еще никому не повредило.  
  
Джен протянула Стиву дымящуюся кружку.  
  
– Показалось кстати, – сказала она.   
  
Стив поблагодарил и повернулся, чтобы передать чашку Тони, который неохотно достал руки из-под одеяла, чтобы принять ее. Стив взял с подноса Клинта другую чашку для себя и устроился на диване рядом с Тони.  
  
Тони издал чуть слышный довольный звук и склонился к нему.  
  
– Боже, Стив, ты как печка, – сказал Тони, придвигаясь ближе. Стив пожал плечами. У него всегда была температура выше обычного, результат нечеловеческого метаболизма, спасибо сыворотке. Тони, скорее всего, знал об этом, но это не остановило его от того, чтобы немедленно протянуть к нему ледяные руки.   
  
Стив откашлялся, стараясь не уворачиваться от прикосновений. И краснеть он не собирался. Не было абсолютно никаких причин смущаться сейчас, вне зависимости от того, насколько просто было бы сейчас пальцам Тони скользнуть под его рубашку или ниже, потому что... потому что этого они делать не собирались, потому что во всем было виновато исключительно воображение Стива. Так что вот.  
  
Если кто-то спросит, то это у него от холода щеки слегка порозовели.   
  
Стив сделал глоток из кружки, чтобы отвлечься, и чуть не выплюнул все обратно. Какао оказалось отвратительным – водянистое, с небольшими сгустками неразведенного порошка, плавающего сверху. Это наводило на мысль, что кружку он все-таки взял с подноса Джен. Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на Клинта, но тот пил эти помои так, как будто ничего плохого в них не было. Эм Джей хихикнула и взяла одну из кружек Джен. Стив закинул руку за плечо Тони (ну, то есть на спинку дивана) и тепло улыбнулся, когда Тони в ответ лишь придвинулся ближе.  
  
А потом Стив поднял взгляд и заметил, как довольно переглянулись Джен и Питер, и торжествующую ухмылку, с которой посмотрел на них Клинт. Стив подавил вздох. Он достаточно далеко позволил этому зайти.  
  
Стив поймал Питера в коридоре после фильма, и у него был все тот же взгляд оленя-в-свете-фар, что Стив видел у него раньше.  
  
– Питер, – вздохнул Стив. – Я знаю, что ты делаешь.  
  
– Ээ – что? – спросил Питер, изображая невинность так, как будто Стив раньше десятилетиями не наблюдал такие спектакли. Его голос поднялся на ноту выше, когда он добавил: – Что я делаю?  
  
– Слушай, – сказал Стив. – Я ценю, что ты пытаешься сделать, но это наше личное дело с Тони.  
  
Питер ссутулился.  
  
– Это была... идея Джен? – предложил он.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь. А теперь скажи ей и всем остальным, чтобы не лезли не в свое дело, пожалуйста.  
  
– Мы просто помочь хотели, – сказал Питер.  
  
– Да, я знаю, – ответил Стив. – Но пойми, если вы все оказались достаточно проницательны, чтобы понять, что я люблю Тони, – тихо проговорил он, – то и Тони должен был уже догадаться. – Стив скрестил руки на груди, то ли защищаясь, то ли демонстрируя уверенность, он уже сам не понимал, – и очевидно, что он не заинтересован, так что... просто оставим это.  
  
– Э, – выразительно сказал Питер, и на секунду Стив подумал, что он собирается что-то сказать, – может быть, он думал, что Стив злится больше, чем на самом деле, – но потом Стив понял, что Питер смотрел не на него, а за его плечо, и...  
  
С надвигающимся ужасом Стив обернулся и увидел стоящего в дверном проеме Тони с банкой лимонада, замеревшей на полпути к губам.  
  
– Я просто – оставлю вас двоих – сказал Питер, стремительно бросаясь к выходу.  
  
Стив едва не последовал за ним. Это казалось отличным планом действий, пока Тони все еще стоял, замерев с неуверенным видом. Вместо этого он пошел на риск.  
  
– Как много ты слышал?  
  
Это, похоже, привело Тони в действие, и он в пару шагов пересек гостиную, бросив банку и планшет на кофейный столик, и на одно ужасное мгновение Стив вспомнил самые худшие варианты развития событий (Тони будет ненавидеть его за ложь, они подерутся, или хуже -), а потом Тони его поцеловал.  
  
Стив удивленно замер на секунду, прежде чем его руки, словно по собственной воле, поднялись и крепко обхватили Тони за талию, и он ответил на поцелуй.  
  
– Не думал, – начал Стив, и у Тони сделался такой вид, словно он готов закричать на него.  
  
– Не могу поверить, что все это время потратил зря, – усмехнулся он, словно читая мысли Стива. – Конечно, я заинтересован, Стив. – Он прикоснулся пальцем к плечу Стива, и, словно разговаривая сам с собой, добавил, – как могло быть иначе?  
  
– Все об этом услышат, – сказал Стив.  
  
– Все уже слышали, – сказал Тони, целуя его снова. – Не удивлюсь, если Бьюгл завтра напечатает статью с иллюстрациями.  
  
Стив фыркнул и потянулся, чтобы нежно взять Тони за подбородок.  
  
– В таком случае, надо дать им достойный информационный повод.  
  
Тони усмехнулся и потянулся к нему.  
  
– Если ты настаиваешь.


End file.
